<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come what may by emowitxh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849582">Come what may</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emowitxh/pseuds/emowitxh'>emowitxh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, engagement life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emowitxh/pseuds/emowitxh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they have their first argument, Jumin considers just what is needed to stay strong together and just how they can grow together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come what may</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, everyone! I'm back with another angsty moment leading to more fluff. I really like writing difficult moments in their relationship that lead them to learn more about the other. I'm thinking about making this a series of events before and after their marriage with dates to follow a sequence. I hope you can enjoy this!</p><p>Thinking about if my next one should have more fluff or perhaps smut... or both ;) let me know if you have any suggestions. I love hearing your thoughts :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jumin sighed loudly, running a hand through his dark hair before he sat down on their bed. Mc turned her back to him, taking a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The engagement ring he had given her glinted faintly on her finger.</p><p>"I'll be in the kitchen," she spoke softly. "I just need to calm down for a bit." Jumin watched her leave the room, his teeth clenching nervously as he nodded in response. </p><p>Their first argument. He knew it was meant to happen at some point, but he had never imagined the kind of impact it would have on him. It had started that morning, when she had asked him if he could make some space in his schedule for them to talk anywhere that wasn't his office. Jumin had responded in a rush, telling her he would make sure to arrange something after he was done with the week's work.</p><p>When he had called her that afternoon she had sounded upset, but had claimed it had just been a tough day. It was when he had gotten to the penthouse, late and expecting her to be asleep, that he found her sitting on the couch waiting for him. She had been picking at the skin around her nails, a nervous habit he had noticed early on. Like him, she was still wearing the same clothes she had on that morning.</p><p>"We agreed that we could talk to each other if we felt something was wrong," she said looking up at him. A sad smile tugged at her lips, "I'd like to talk."</p><p>True to his word, he had sat down next to her. She had not complained, or even raised her voice, only told him that with the upcoming lawsuit against Glam Choi and him having each day more responsibilities in the C&amp;R company she couldn't help but feel like they had grown slightly distant. </p><p>Jumin had agreed at first, until he had received a call from his father and had told her to give him a second to answer. She had opened her mouth to say something, but in the end she had only huffed a dry disappointed laugh and stood up leaving him there as she went to their room. </p><p>He had ended the call fast, something his father had not appreciated. Still far from fond with his son's bride-to-be. </p><p>Frustration got the best of Jumin when he called after her—asking what exactly she could want from him. She had raised her eyebrows at him and then the real argument started. Her words had been cold and calculated, his as well. </p><p>"I hate feeling like asking for some of your time is a business transaction." Her eyes had glazed with tears then. "I know you are busy, alright. You keep telling me I can go to your office and talk to you anytime, and I do. It's the stares everyone gives me that drive me insane. Your own father cannot look at me without scowling."</p><p>"I've never seen you as such. Perhaps you should consider that it will take some time for people to deal with the fact that I'm engaged after so much time claiming I would never get married. My father will learn to accept you with time." He had kept his voice steady as hers, attempting and failing to avoid any emotion from showing in his trembling voice. </p><p>"Jumin," it broke him when her eyes pleaded at him, "this isn't about people not accepting me. It's about us not being capable of keeping a balance in this relationship. We barely see each other nowadays and, although I understand that this is something I already knew would happen when I agreed to be with you, sometimes I would just like to see you for a few minutes." </p><p>He had wanted to hold her, to assure her that he too sometimes felt like dying when he couldn't see her. Yet, it was his pride that spoke when he responded devoid of empathy. </p><p>"You said you could deal with the pressure that would come with being my partner. All this is something you should've considered." </p><p>It was slow, how her features crumbled under that mask she kept to keep her emotions at bay. She refused to cry, her pride too played dangerous games. </p><p>"Perhaps I was wrong." </p><p>Now alone in their bed, Jumin allowed some tears to run down his face. Fear blossomed in his chest. He was losing her, slowly, and instead of holding on to that thin rope she had extended him, he had cut it without so much as a second thought. </p><p>Hesitantly, he stood up. His feet padded softly on the floor as he made his way to the kitchen, the faint smell of her perfume danced on the air. </p><p>Mc's elbows rested on the kitchen counter, her hand holding her head as she kept her eyes closed. Her chest rose up slowly with every breath she took, her shoulders tense as her lips formed words that didn't reach Jumin's ears. </p><p>It wasn't the first time he had seen her angry, but it was definitely the first time her anger had been directed towards him. He deserved it, he realized, for not validating her feelings despite how open she had been to discuss them. There was still much he had to learn on how to maintain a healthy relationship with her, and although he had become way more undersatnding than he used to, now his slips sometimes felt like endless falls. </p><p>The idea of losing her was something he couldn't fathom. </p><p>Jumin stood next to her for a while, taking a posture similar to hers with his hands on the counter, letting the silence wrap around both of them as he watched her. She didn't acknowledge his presence for a while, her eyes still tightly closed. It took him by surprise when she took one of his hands in hers and intertwined their fingers. </p><p>Her thumb brushed delicately over his knuckles when she spoke barely above a whisper. </p><p>"I'm not leaving you. I didn't do it back then when Sarah threatened to destroy my reputation, and I won't now over some stupid argument." She lifted her head only to gaze at his worried expression. "Unless that's something you want."</p><p>Jumin shook his head immediately, squeezing her hand gently. "Never." </p><p>A strained laugh left her lips, her first tear of the night ran down her cheek. </p><p>"I love you, Jumin. I really do." Her free hand came up to hold his cheek, her fingers brushing the trail his own tears had left on their wake. "A silly argument is not going to break us apart. I won't allow that," She added with that teasing smile he had grown to love so much. </p><p>"This is new to both of us," she reminded him. "We will learn to compromise, I know we will. Until then, we have to listen to each other and be as understanding as we can be."</p><p>Jumin couldn't control himself when he wrapped his arms around her figure, holding her in a tight embrace. One of her arms came up to brush the hair at the nape of his neck while the other rubbed circles on his back. They could work things out, as long as they were both willing. And the thought alone brought him immense joy.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair, "for not realizing how hard all this has been on you. I will do better, and I will make sure I have time everyday for you. I promise you that."</p><p>He felt her shoulders relax under his arms, her lips coming up to kiss the side of his neck. </p><p>"Thank you," another kiss on the corner of his jaw. "I'm sorry too, for walking out when you took that call. It was rude of me." </p><p>Jumin shook his head, pulling away just enough to capture her lips in a kiss. Mc pulled him closer by his tie, making him smile against her lips. Her other hand ran through his hair as his craddled her face, pulling away only to catch his breath.</p><p>"We will be fine," he felt relief watch over him when she smiled and nodded. "I'll do better." </p><p>"We," she corrected him fondly. "You are not alone through this, neither of us will be." </p><p>Jumin pecked her lips, his lips trailing to her jaw and then down her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut hands holding firmly to his shoulders.</p><p>"And about everything else," he said against her throat, "I don't care what anyone else thinks of you. No matter how much I hope my father comes to accept you, even if he doesn't, it won't change the way I feel about you. You will remain the love of my life no matter what." </p><p>Had he lifted his head he would've seen the happy tears running down Mc's cheeks just before she pulled him closer to her. Bathing in his warmth as her arms held him to her. </p><p>The love of her life, come what may.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>